


A 6-Word Story

by hellvetica



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellvetica/pseuds/hellvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in 6 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 6-Word Story

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to E. Hemingway.

For sale: Black suit. Never worn.


End file.
